Carry On Wayward Son
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester run into a very complicated young woman; She becomes a case & may or may not change their lives forever. This story kind of takes place around Season 3, around 2007. So a lot of characters that are probably dead or don't exist now like Bobby, Crowley, Ruby, Meg, Rufus, Castiel, Jo, Ellen, etc may appear in this story later on. Thanks for reading; Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1 : Clueless

**A/N - This is my first Supernatural fanfic so please bear with me !**

**(Sam's P.O.V)**

Dean and I had just got off the road. A seven hour drive from Pennsylvania to Illinois. A case involving vamps ...again.

It was 10 a.m on a Friday morning; In August. Dean and I decided to grab a bite to eat. We stopped at a local Sioux Falls, South Dakota IHOP.

We got situated at a random table and took a look at our menu's.

"Hi, my name is Jaleena . I will be serving you guys." I heard a voice coming from somewhere near me.

I looked up and saw the most beautiful woman on Earth. She had dark eyes, that sort of... I dont know, drew you in. Her wavy jet black hair went a little past her shoulders. She had the most flawless, mocha, complexion I've ever seen. I felt my self staring at her for a while before I came back to reality.

"Sam !" I hear dean semi-shout.

"She needs to know what you want to drink." He added.

"Sorry ... I'll just have orange juice. Thanks." I said.

"Okay, one black coffee, and one tall OJ. Got it, be right back." She left.

"Dude what was that? You looked like you lost your mind for about 2 minutes !" Dean said.

"She's absolutely gorgeous, man. Got kinda lost." I replied.

"Well you better get found, cause she's back." He said.

"Here you are." She said setting our drinks on the table.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll have an egg and cheese omlet, 5 strips of bacon, 4 pancakes, and 3 sausages." I said , eyeing her as she wrote it all down.

"Wow you both must be starving." She said after taking Dean's order.

"We just got off the road." Dean said.

"Yeah, and we're not having too bad of a bad morning now that we've ran into you." I said.

She looked down at her pad and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"I'll be right back with your orders." She smiled, letting her deep dimples in each cheek show.

A few minutes passed and she came back with two plates on a tray on her arm.

"There you are. If you need anything just let me know."

"My little brother here does need something ... your number." Dean grinned.

"Hey ! You're 24 years old and your the shyest person I know. You were'nt gonna ask for it.." He added as I glared at him.

"It's okay, I think your shyness is adorable." She said as she began writing on a napkin.

"And even though I usually dont give my number to random guys. You seem different, so ... call me." She smiled, walking off and leaving the napkin.

Once we finished eating and recieved the receit we left the money on the table and walked towards the door.

Before I walked out my eyes landed on her again.

"Jaleena." I said.

She walked towards me and I smiled before taking the pen from behind her ear and grabbing her hand. I wrote my number on her palm. My personal phone number anyway, that only certain people have.

"My name is Sam by the way." I grinned.

"It was really nice meeting you Sam." She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Likewise." I shook her hand and kissed her cheek before leaving the diner.

**(Jaleena's P.O.V)**

I was washing the dishes when the owner came in.

"Sweetheart, do you mind closing up for me ? I know it's your last day but Rob just had a car accident." She said.

"Oh my god, Maria im so sorry. Sure, call me and let me know how he is."

"Thanks, be safe." He said.

Rob and Maria are my latin god parents and they sort of took me in when my dad died. My mother was a doctor. She passed away at 25 years old during child birth, 22 years ago . Rob and my dad were really close. They were both firemen. My dad died last year, he didn't make it out of a burning building. Rob took his death almost as hard as I did.

I finished cleaning the place, and looked up at the clock. It was midnight. Even though I only worked here for six months , I'm going to miss this place. I was only working here to get used to being independent and pay for my college tuition. I start my online classes for Nursing next Monday. Then I go to the actual hands on classes in 6 months after I finish the online course. I mean my mother was a doctor and my dad was a fireman so I really never had anything to worry about financial wise; and even though they both left me at least 500K when they died, I dont want to use it and live off of it right now.

I live in walking distance so I started my small journey after locking up the place. As I was walking, I felt someone behind me. I looked back to see nothing. I shook it off and continued walking, the same thing happened when I was about a block away from my house.

I thought I heard someone say 'please help me find my mommy' but when I turned around there was no one there. I heard it again and turned around.

"Someone's there. I know it." I whispered.

Then I saw a small figure, a little girl.

"Please help me find my mommy, Jaleena. Hurry she's burning." She said. She looked like she just got out of a swamp.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Your just like your father. Clueless ." She said.

"I must be dreaming." I said.

"Your not." She said.

She walked towards me and her eyes were pitch black, skin white as snow. She looked lifeless, like casper or something.

I started running, running for my life. Once I reached my place I put my key in the door and unlocked it.

I locked it behind me, sighed and put my back against the door. I heard a loud bark and jumped.

"Downey you scared me !" I said to my jet black doberman.

"Come here boy." I said getting down on my knees and rubbing his belly.

I walked to the kitchen and got some dog treats from the cabinet. I gave him a few and went to my room.

I undressed and ran myself a bath. I reaked of work and sweat and after the night I've had, I deserve a nice bubble bath.

I got in the tub and laid there, with my eyes closed.

A few minutes later, something didnt feel right. Something felt off and the water got cold all of a sudden.

I screamed bloody murder as I felt someone tug and my legs.

"HELP!" I screamed as it pulled harder.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shouted , then I heard downey barking.

Then I felt one of my ankles break. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I hung on to the edge of the tub for dear life.

"HELP ME ! PLEASE !" I yelled.

**...**

**Feedback ? (:**


	2. Chapter 2 : I Believe You

**(Sam's P.O.V)**

We were on our way to the gas station when we passed IHOP. It was dark, we had our windows rolled down as 'Smoke On The Water' filled the car.

"HELP!" I heard someone scream.

"Stop the car." I said.

Dean did so and parked in front of a light blue house. I got out my pick and picked the lock, once I got in the yelling stopped.

Then I heard a dog barking. I went towards the barking , it was coming from the back of the house.

I opened the door and saw an empty bathroom. I spotted the bathtub and saw a woman in it.

I walked towards the woman and realized it was Jaleena. Her eyes were closed and she was naked. I put her head above the water.

"Sam?" Dean said.

"Im in here !"

"Is that?" He asked.

"Yes Dean, get that towel."I said.

I got her out of the water and put her on the rug on the floor. I started doing CPR after Dean covered her with the towel.

I breathed in her mouth and pressed against her chest. She soon started coughing up water and opened her eyes.

"Jaleena !" I said, sitting her up.

"Sam." She said hugging me.

"Oh my God. I thought we lost you." I said holding her tightly.

"What happened?" She asked.

"What do you remember?" I questioned.

"When I was walking home this little girl who looked like Casper was following me, saying I was just like my father. I ran home, started taking a bath and someone started pulling on my legs and I saw the little girl again. Then I blacked out." She said.

"Wow . Okay, this might sound a little crazy but that was a ghost."

"I believe you."

"You do?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" She said.

"I knew you and your brother we're special the minute you stepped in the diner this morning; and it kinda adds up.." She added.

"Im gonna go to the ga-" Dean started.

"No ! Please dont leave." She said.

"I'll stay here with you." I said.

"I'm just going to get some gas." Dean said.

"What if she comes after you?" She asked.

"I can handle my own." He said.

"You guys can crash here tonight. I'd actually prefer it if you did." She said.

**(Jaleena's P.O.V)**

"Can you carry me to my room ? My ankle hurts like hell." I said.

"It's definitely broken." Sam said looking at it.

"God I'm so glad you found me." I said hugging him again.

He picked me up and carried me to my bed.

"So what do you do for a living anyway ?" I asked.

"Dean and I are hunters. We hunt ghouls, vampires, shape shifters, ghosts, demons, anything supernatural." He said.

"How do you survive ? With no money, no identity basically ... I mean doesn't get lonely ?" I asked.

"It's a complicated, illegal life . No doubt, but saving people, like you makes it all worth it.

Dean came in the bedroom where Sam and I were , with a friend. He had dark hair, blue eyes and a long an tan trenchcoat.

"Cas, what are you-" Sam started.

"Dean told me your dilema and thought I could help." His deep voice filled the room.

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord." He added.

"I can tell." I smiled.

"How?" Sam asked.

"The vibes and the way you said hello." I looked at him.

"You have a beautiful body, well from what I can see."

Dean elbowed him. Cas sat down beside me and rolled up his sleeves.

I winced as he placed his hand on my ankle, I screamed as I felt the bone go back in place.

"Thank you, Cas." I said.

"How are you not creeped out or freaking out ? I mean a angel just healed you" Sam asked.

"Yeah your taking this WAY better than people usually do." Dean said suspiciously.

"I dont know. When I was little I grew up in church. My dad would take me every weekend." I smiled.

There was an awkward silence for a split second.

"You and Sam ." Cas interrupted.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You love each other." He said.

"Castiel, they just met you do know that right?" Dean asked.

"I know, but im telling you he loves her and she loves him. It's kind of obvious. Soon they will be in love with eachother and you cant stop it Dean." He said right before disappearing.

"Oh come on Cas !" Dean said.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


	3. Chapter 3 : A Long Day

**(Sam's P.O.V)**

"Um, Im going to take a shower and get dressed. You both can make yourselves comfortable, I've got loads of food in the fridge, cable, movies, internet, board games, beer, pool table in the back, oh and I just made pie from scratch last ni-" She said.

"PIE ? Did you just say pie ?" Dean cut her off.

"What kind ?" He asked.

"Apple." She smiled.

"From scratch ? Sweet Jesus. Sammy if you dont marry her, I will." He smiled.

"There are two in the fridge." She said.

He walked out and I stood up .

"What if the ghost comes back while your in the shower?" I asked.

"I'll have my dog Downey, look after me. Dont worry Sammy, everything's going to be fine. Relax, go have a beer, shoot some pool or eat some pie so Dean doesnt eat it all an make himself sick." She smiled.

"Seriously, I'll be fine." She added.

I nodded, walking towards her.

"Jaleena ... I havent felt this way for someone ... In a while. I just don't want anything to happen to you. I would never forgive myself." I said.

She put her hand on my cheek and I pressed my forehead on hers.

"Everything's gonna be ok. I promise" She smiled a little.

"Now relax, or the ghost wont be the only thing you'll have to worry about." She added, making a smirk creep onto my mouth.

"Alright, I'll be in the front rom if you need me, just yell." I said, going to the front room.

...

"So Sammy, is what Cas said true ? Do you love her ?" Dean asked.

"I mean I haven't felt this way about someone since Jess." I said looking down at my beer.

"I dont know man I feel like we're moving way too fast, yet I dont care." I added.

"Look man, it may sound cheesy but the heart wants what the heart wants." He said.

"Yeah I know. She just seems ... like the kind of girl you'd bring home to mom and dad, you know." I said.

"I mean I feel like I've known her way longer than a day." I said.

"Man, if you love her you gotta let her know." Dean said taking another bite of pie.

"And then what Dean? Tell her; I know we just met this morning but I love you. Let's make love under the moon light, oh but I'll have to leave after we kill this ghost. Nice knowing you.?" I said confused.

"Stranger things have happened Sammy." Dean said.

Jaleena came out of her room and walked in the kitchen. She was wearing a baggy, hot pink, off the shoulder, long sleeved sweater; black yoga pants and her hair was wet and curly. She was beautiful.

"It's two in the morning guys. Get some sleep." She smiled.

"I'll sleep on the couch, I just had some coffee so I'll be up for a while." Dean said.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, Sam hasn't had a good night's sleep in days so he needs to sleep in an actual bed. Thanks anyways Leena." Dean said.

"Thank God I agreed to let my dad have a house built for me. Sam the guest room is across the hall from mine." She said.

"Extra pillows and blankets are in the hallway closet. I also have a live in basement , its fully furnished so if you guys ever need some privacy. " She added.

"Damn, this house is paradise. If you had a pool and gym I'd never leave." Dean said.

"Actually..." She trailed off.

"No way in hell do you have a pool and gym?" Dean said in shock.

"Pool is out back and the gym is in the basement connected to the basement." She smiled.

Dean got up, smiled and hugged her.

"You're like the little sister I never had !" His smile grew.

Once he let her go, I got closer to her; and held her by the waist, staring into her beautiful eyes.

"None of that. I know this place isn't mine but get out." He grinned, sipping on his coffee.

**(Jaleena's P.O.V)**

We both grinned at Dean and walked back to my bedroom. I sat on the edge of my bed and patting the space next to me. Once he sat next to me, I got goosebumps.

"Sam, what's going to happen after you and Dean after you kill the ghost ..." I trailed off.

"To be honest, I haven't figured that out yet." He said.

"Sam, I really dont want to say goodbye ..." I said, tearing up.

"Im trying to figure out a way to where you wont have to say goodbye." He said .

I put my head on his shoulder and intertwined my hands with his.

"Maybe I could become a hunter, and hunt with you guys." I smiled.

"No way. That's too dangerous." He said.

"Then what other options do we have ?" I asked.

" We'll find a way." He said smiling softly, letting me know everything was going to be okay.

"Sam look at us. We're not even dating and were discussing ho-" I was interrupted by a pair of lips.

I closed my eyes and tangled my hands in his hair as he rested his hands on my waist. The passion in that kiss was ... mind blowing. I had never been kissed like that before.

Once we parted our eyes locked and we both looked at each other and laughed. Partly because of the kiss and partly because our hair were complete hot messes.

"Cas was right ..." He said.

"Right about what?" I asked.

"About me loving you." He smiled, kissing me again.

...

**A/N : Feedback ? (:**


	4. Chapter 4 : Bump In The Night

**(Sam's P.O.V)**

I was sleeping in the guest room when I heard a loud scream coming from Jaleena's room.

I walked in and seen a little girl (ghost) sitting on top of Jaleena with a knife in her hand.

"JALEENA !" I shouted.

Dean ran in the room and threw a iron crowbar at the ghost buying us a little time. He threw me a can of salt just in case.

"Leena do know this little girl?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, her and my dad died at the same time. In a burning building, he died trying to save her and her mother but he couldnt." She said.

"Do you have anything of hers?"

"Um . I have a necklace with a cross, it was hers. It was the only thing they could save from the fire. It's in that drawer." She said pointing to her dresser.

The ghost appeared again and slammed Dean into a wall.

"DEAN !" She shouted.

"Your dad could have saved me and since he didn't you must die." The little girl whispered.

I threw the can of salt to Jaleena right before the little girl slammed me into a wall aswell.

"JALEENA MAKE A SALT CIRCLE AROUND THE BED !" I yelled.

Cas appeared shortly after and looked confused.

"CAS, THE DRAWER, A NECKLACE. GET THE CANDLE AND BURN IT !" Dean said. Castiel nodded and did so.

The little girl ran to Jaleena with the knife just after she finished making the salt circle. Then the girl began to scream as she burned.

...

We were all in the front room, watching an old movie . Jaleena and I on the recliner and Dean and Castiel sat on the couch.

"She wouldv'e kept coming for Jaleena until she was dead. Her father couldn't save her or her mother, so in a sense he took away her life and innocence. So she felt like she had to take away Jaleena's by taking away her life and innocence." He explained.

"Wow." Jaleena sighed, laying her head on my chest.

"I must return to Heaven." He said.

"Thanks Cas." Jaleena smiled.

He nodded and vanished.

"Okay, bed time everyone. Even though it's six a.m. none of us really got any sleep so goodnight, well good morning." Dean laughed.

"Will you sleep with me? Im still sort of shooken up." Jaleena said.

"Dean you can have the guest room now." I said.

"Alright, see you guys when I wake up." He said.

...

**(Jaleena's P.O.V)**

I woke up in Sam's arms, he was still sleeping. I gently removed myself from his bear hug hold he had on me. I walked out of my room and and seen Dean sound asleep across the hall. I walked to the kitchen a began making breakfast. As I began cooking I reflected on how this weekend has changed my life so much. I managed to learn so much, about the things that go_ bump in the night_ and even fall in love all in 24 hours.

It was 11 :45 a.m and I was almost finished cooking. Moments later I felt someone snake their arms around my waist.

"Morning babe." I heard Sam's voice in my ear as he kissed my cheek.

"Morning Sam." I smiled as I scrambeled the eggs.

"Something smells amazing." Dean walked in and streched his arms.

"Thanks. I just finished."

"Darlin' you didnt have to do all this." Sam insisted.

"No, no I wanted to. You boys deserve it, after everything you've done for me ? It's the least I could do." I said handing them their plates as we all sat down and ate at the kitchen table.

...

"Wow that was probably the best homemade breakfast I've had in a while." Dean said as he rubbed his belly.

"That was amazing baby." Sam got up, collected our plates and put them in the sink.

"Baby ? So it's official? You guys are together?" Dean asked.

I looked at Sam and he smiled.

"Yes Dean. We are official." He said washing the dishes.

"Well this is news to me." Dean smirked.

"Since we aren't hunting as we speak, I'm gonna go for a drive, clear my head. I'll be back." Dean said, putting on his jacket and leaving.

"So I have an idea about us dating." Sam said.

"Im listening." I nodded.

"It's not going to be easy but it's possibly the only way. Dean and I will still be hunters, but only hunt when someone's life is in danger or if it's an urgent situation. Now on some cases we could be hours away for several days." He said.

"That's a great idea; and as long as we're together nothing else matters." I got up.

"You guys could move in. I mean I have two bathrooms and two bedrooms. You and I in my room, with the master bathroom and Dean in the guest bedroom with the other bathroom." I hugged him.

"Sounds perfect." Sam rested his head on top of mine.

...

**A/N - Feedback ? (:**


End file.
